


jin guangyao better hide [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Treated Way Too Seriously, Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "jin guangyao better hide" by fensandmarshes."The goose honks again. This time, Nie Huaisang does not fear the goose’s wrath."
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	jin guangyao better hide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jin guangyao better hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353962) by [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandmarshes). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 2:08  
Length (without music): 1:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/jin%20guangyao%20better%20hide.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/jin%20guangyao%20better%20hide%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/jin%20guangyao%20better%20hide%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/jin%20guangyao%20better%20hide%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> I meannnn....how could I _not_ podfic this?? Thanks to my buddy, fensandmarshes, for having blanket permission. Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art. Used to fill my "read a friend's fic," "record in bed," and "record lying down" squares for podfic_bingo.
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk and footstep sound effects from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [jin guangyao better hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352298) by [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir)




End file.
